Lo que no debe ser nombrado
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Pensar que puede sentir lo esta destruyendo, porque un invasor no pierde el tiempo con tonterías humanas y menos si todas ellas apuntan a un peligroso vórtice de autodestrucción. Saber que él esta raro, lo enloquece, porque un cazador necesita de su presa
1. Gota a gota

Siempre es difícil iniciar en una sección nueva, quizás sea porque pasé mucho tiempo estancada en un único fandom. Como sea.

Creo que mi fanatismo por Invader Zim empezó hace tiempo, cuándo Nickelodeon lo emitió por primera vez y los cráneos del canal no habían caído en su humor, pero nunca me había animado a escribir un fanfic sobre esta serie (y eso es una fortuna para muchos de los que siguen la serie, creánme)

Con varios años más encima y la nueva repetición de Invader Zim por el 'Nick Hits', sentí la necesidad de tirarme 'a la pileta' con esta serie.

Al momento de escribir, sólo tenía en claro la pareja y la idea en borrador. Nunca imaginé que la primer parte me quedaría cómo una viñeta (algo que espero mantener con el transcurso de los caps XD), ni que la trama lograría atraparme tanto.

Realmente espero que ela viñeta sea de su agrado, ahora ¡a lo que nos interesa! (:

**Disclaimer:** Yep, Invader Zim no me pertenece.

**Advertencias de:**

Crack paring (DibZim / ZimbDib)

Leve shonen-ai.

* * *

And if I told you that I loved you, **(**Y si te dije que te amaba,**)**  
you'd maybe think there's something wrong... **(**quizá pensarías que algo está mal...**)**  
I'm not a man of too many faces **(**no soy un hombre de muchos rostros**)**  
the mask I wear is one **(**la máscara qu uso es una**)**

**The shape of my heart - Sting.**

* * *

**-Gota a gota-**

Tronó, el cielo escupió aquel ácido mortal, gotas de lluvia empañaron los vidrios de la eskuela. Zim sabía que esa tormenta podía matarlo, pero aquel día la encontró fascinante. Algo en su interior, deseaba desaparecer de la tierra.

Un relámpago, dos, tres. Su pequeño mundo de conocimientos humanos se convirtió en un espectáculo con luces de colores, sensaciones nuevas absorbieron sus pensamientos.

Dib parecía inquieto y Zim sabía que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para desenmascararlo, pero esta vez sólo lo ignoró. Con el tiempo aprendió que nadie le hacía caso al chico de cabeza grande; con el tiempo descubrió que aquella molesta comezón significaba algo.

Gota a gota, chispas de agua.

Empezó cómo una picazón proveniente desde lo más hondo de su squeedly-spooch, siguió con una paranoica nueva guerra contra los gérmenes, terminó por darse cuenta de lo obvio. Zim, el gran invasor, estaba defectuoso.

Nubarrones de tormenta sobre su cabeza, la voz del humano estúpido resonando en el aula, risas burlonas acallando realidades.

Defectuoso, roto, inservible.

–Y dime Zim– insistió el niño terrícola. –¡¿Cómo te vas a tu casa hoy, sigues temiéndole al agua, ah!?– arrastró las últimas palabras con ironía, sobre los murmullos de la clase entera.

"Dib esta loco" dijeron por ahí, esperando las raras palabras del irken, pero estas nunca llegaron y sólo dejaron un vacío electrizante entre cada rugido del torrencial.

–¿¡Pero es qué nadie se da cuenta que es un extraterrestre!?– continuó Dib, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Defectuoso, por su culpa. Los irkens no debían sentir, no así cómo los humanos, pero desde hacía tiempo él sentía. Sentía la presencia del cabezón dando vueltas a su alrededor, sentía el tiempo que le dedicaba, sentía que sin él no tendría muchas razones en ese planeta, sentía… que esa endemoniada comezón empeoraba cada vez que Dib se le acercaba.

–Soy una larva humana igual que tú. – respondió cansado, listo a continuar con la clásica disputa de gato y ratón sin prestarle demasiada atención a quiénes lo rodeaban.

Roto, porque sus energías se iban en hacer planes para Dib, para desaparecerlo, ponerlo en ridículo, demostrarle su superioridad… y casi siempre, dejándolo ganar. Porque no podía imaginarse irse de ese mugroso planeta, no tan rápido, no con una experiencia tan fugaz.

Inservible, igual que un esclavo incapaz de dominar un planeta tan idiota.

Defectuoso, roto, inservible. Gota a gota, cayeron las penas del cielo y él se concentró en la ventana porque era la única capaz de regalarle más momentos de su mística mentira.

Gota a gota, allí donde la ilusión de ser un gran conquistador había fallecido; cuando se dio cuenta que, ambos, se prestaban demasiada atención (incluso de forma negativa); cuándo entendió lo que para su raza no puede ser nombrado y empezó a preguntarse cuánto dolería morir quemado vivo antes que enfrentar lo obvio.

Tormenta, relámpago, las nubes sacudiendo la fuerza de sus tristezas. Gota a gota, inservible, defectuoso. Los irkens no sentían (y si sentían, no lo hacían por alguien tan inferior) porque si tomaban algo lo convertían en su todo y lo obligaban a girar en una existencia sin un punto medio, dónde la pasión y el odio se complementaban

Trueno, llovizna, escalofríos recorriéndolo. Pensar en aquello que no recibe un nombre, era raro; saber que Dib perdía tiempo de su corta vida en dedicarle un largo y loco monólogo, algo divertido, imaginar lo inimaginable era mejor que luchar contra el destino.

Gota a gota, rayos de sol rompieron la grisácea realidad, nubes oscuras retrocedieron.

Y Zim esbozó una sonrisa ligera, que con rapidez supo camuflar a una mucho más enferma e irónica. Por fortuna, la larva humana no lo notó. Estaba más ocupado repitiendo una de sus frases cliché, jurando que lo atraparía, volviendo loco su interior.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser, el irken agradeció esto.

* * *

¿No fue **tan** malo, verdad? :S. Intenté mantenerme IC, relatando todo el lugar de un Zim que se sienta para pensar por qué falla en sus planes siendo que le saca años luz de tecnología a la tierra entera.

Si bien la pareja DibZim no es canon, sinceramente no pude evitar narrar todo desde lo que pasa una de mis crack parings favoritas x_x. Aún así, no es yaoi, x_x.

Por otro lado ¡sólo 637 palabras! (:.

Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, que abarquen desde la personalidad de los personajes hasta problemas en la escritura.

Sinceramente, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, tanto cómo yo disfruté al escribirlo. Saludos, y nos leemos en la proxíma actualización.


	2. Cristales rotos

¡Un muy adelantado Feliz Año nuevo! Que este año sea mejor para todos y, qué por una vez, sea un año pacífico sin pálidas sin tropiezos con antiguas piedras.

Una nueva actualización de **'Lo que no debe ser nombrado' **esta vez, desde el peculiar punto de vista de Dib. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! sin más, les dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** nop, ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen; los mismos son propiedad de su creador **Jhonen Vasquez **y de (por desgracia) Nickelodeon.

* * *

**-Cristales rotos.-**

No supo cómo llegó vivo a casa, tampoco entendió los molestos gruñidos de Gaz al verlo. Supuso que tuvo algo de suerte y, antes de que su hermana le soltara una fatídica advertencia, subió a su cuarto saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Estaba molesto, feliz, confundido, nervioso y sólo se sintió tranquilo al escuchar la puerta cerrándose tras sus espaldas.

Todo era tan raro, tan anormal.

Dib, que gastaba sus días en hablar sólo y seguir al pequeño invasor hacia cuanto lugar pudiese, fue el primero en darse cuenta. Tampoco había que ser un genio. Zim estaba raro y eso lo enloquecía. Para él, la desesperanza del irken significaba la invención de nuevos planes, cada uno más descabellado que el anterior. El extraterrestre se había convertido, de pronto, en una obsesión malsana capaz de ponerle color a su grisácea existencia. No saber sus próximos movimientos en ese extraño juego de conquistas, significaba estar en desventaja, ser casi un esclavo humano.

Y aunque suene irónico él, que todo intentaba conocer, ignoraba por completo los rumores que sobre ambos se cernían. Quizás por comodidad, quizás por simple disgusto, quizás por creer que las risas de sus compañeros morirían al enterarse de la verdad. De esa verdad que sólo él sabía.

Casi ciego, caminó nervioso buscando respuestas a preguntas imaginarias y sólo supo detenerse cuando los últimos cristales de sus maltrechos lentes se desangraron sobre el alfombrado.

¡Por Júpiter, que aún se preguntaba cómo no lo habían atropellado!

Jadeante, se derrumbó sobre la cama y contempló el inexpresivo vacío de una habitación llena de fotos. Por un instante creyó que la "evidencia" estampada en las paredes le devolvía una mirada irónica, pero aniquiló cada uno de sus pensamientos al sentirse tragado por un turbulento huracán de sentimientos.

–Igual que cuando intentó enviarnos al agujero de gusano…– dijo recordando lo vivido, sin darse cuenta que las emociones pasadas nunca habían sido tan autodestructivas. –Un día de estos…–

Se interrumpió a si mismo con un único pensamiento, hablarle a la nada incrementaba la desesperación, el corazón volvió a latirle herido y el metálico sabor de la sangre bailó en su boca.

Arqueó una ceja, luego la otra. Imágenes vaporosas corrieron ante sus ojos, verdades ocultas gritaron pidiendo salir.

Aquel día, cómo tantos otros, siguió al invasor hasta su base. Debía descubrir cualquier plan fatídico (eso se repetía con un odio enfermizo) porque no podía perdonar la indiferencia cansina que Zim había mantenido durante toda la semana. Ya no gritaba, siquiera demostraba su corriente arrogancia. Sólo estaba allí, sentado, ausente, silencioso.

Roto por dentro, destrozado en el exterior, pensó durante días de tormentas eternas alguna explicación atolondrada. Llegó a la conclusión que tal abandono significaba un nuevo peligro y corrió tras él con el corazón enloquecido, mientras sus compañeros se agolpaban por salir de la eskuela.

Y descubrió la realidad.

Abriéndose paso entre el ejército de gnomos adormecidos, pegó su rostro al ventanal de la casa y se encontró con un Zim molesto que le devolvía una falsa sonrisa irónica. Su obsesión lo miró con una expresión que vagaba entre el profundo dolor y la desconfianza absurda, él apoyó sus manos sobre el vidrio que los separaba e intentó entender lo incomprensible, los gnomos se activaron y comenzó la rutina. Esta vez fue arrojado de cara a la vereda y sobre el barro de las lluvias anteriores, se regaron partes pequeñísimas de los cristales de sus lentes rotos; pero algo más se rompió en su interior. Algo que no comprendió y que ignoró, porque el áspero gusto de la sangre violaba su boca.

No supo cómo llegó vivo a casa, tampoco pensó en por qué Zim se había dejado seguir; Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Dib no entendía porque le dolía tanto el pecho cuando el irken estaba cerca.

Dejó que los lentes destruidos descansarán sobre la mesita de luz y cerró los ojos fuerte, tapándose hasta cubrirse el rostro con las sábanas.

Quizás, sólo necesitaba dormir un rato.

* * *

En sí, son sólo 670 palabras (688 según mi procesador de texto, no entiendo la diferencias entre él y ff) creo que no tengo mucho que agregar, más de agradecer a quiénes leen y a aquellas personas que lo agregaron entre sus favoritos ¡Muchas gracias! (:

**Maestro Jedi: **¡Hola, gracias por comentar! en sí, son un conjunto de viñetas relacionadas en una historia más grande. xD quizás ciando coja un poco de confianza pueda hacer una historia más grande. Cómo dices, Dib es un personaje dificíl (y hubiese sido interesante ver cómo actuaría más al final de la serie) muchas gracias por comentar, ¡te cuidas también!

**Doncella de Hierro:** ¿De animé? *x* ¿puedo preguntar las secciones en las que escribes?. Sé, iniciar en una nueva sección es difícil a veces XD más si no tienes algún conocido que pueda darte ánimos (en mi caso, cometí el error de estancarme en una sola serie, por lo que ahora voy descubriendo de a poco otros fics que son muy buenos y andan escondidos por allí) Muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :).


	3. Contra Corriente

¡Nueva actualicación! En esta oportunidad son 529 palabras (nunca creí que lograría mantenerme dentro de las características de las viñetas), pero si voy a ser sincera este capítulo no me gustó tanto. Quizás vuelva a arreglarlo durante el transcurso de la semana, o quizás este bien y yo ando viendo fantasmas dónde no los hay.

Sin más que agregar, vamos al capítulo :3

* * *

**-Contra corriente.-**

Recorridos por una electricidad invisible, sus bocas se unieron en un tímido roce de labios. Dib, que poco entendía de sentimientos, cerró fuerte los ojos y deseó que todo se tratara de otro sueño. Sin embargo, luego de prender nuevamente su mirada, comprobó que era real y que _él_ seguía allí, mirándolo. Zim, el gran invasor, serpenteó bajo su peso.

El sol humano quemó la tierra, sombras de árboles cubrieron sus figuras.

Era difícil explicar cómo habían llegado a esa situación, porque había sucedido demasiado rápido. Impulsivo, raro, anormal. Persecuciones, peleas estúpidas. Un empujón le siguió a otro y el tropiezo inevitable hizo su juego. Dib-gusano trastabilló contra algo, el irken intentó escapar. Uno sobre el otro, piel contra piel, sus ojos enfrentados.

Zim, que había perdido una de sus lentillas en algún momento del forcejeo, cayó derrotado ante el molesto temblor en su squeedly-spooch. Obsoleto, defectuoso, unió sus labios contra los de la sucia larva en un arranque de espacial demencia.

Boca a boca, roces inocentes.

El humano cabezón mordió frenético sus dientes, un ejército de gnomos dormidos lo devolvió a la realidad.

–¿Es otro de tus estúpidos trucos, basura Irk?– preguntó incapaz de moverse.

El pequeño invasor dibujó una sonrisa burlona, manos traviesas acariciaron el rostro del mono terrícola.

–¿Importaría…?– contestó con un leve temblor en su voz.

Inservible, roto, contra corriente.

En sus instintos básicos, Zim lo habría herido de muerte para tomarlo como suyo… porque si había algo que los irkens no entendían, era de eso que no podía ser nombrado. Los irkens no querían así, los irkens sólo tenían objetos de deseo.

Contaminado, sucio.

A través de sus nuevos lentes, Dib encontró esa misma sonrisa que hacía días le había dedicado; pero esta vez no le importó. Con dolor en el pecho y el estómago revuelto, permaneció sobre él intentando comprender algo que todos sabían.

Se había besado, ¡se había besado con su malsana obsesión! ¿Sería ese un nuevo plan del alien? ¿Estaría infectado por algún extraño virus?

Murmullos, miradas furtivas. Todos veían lo que les convenía, nadie se daba cuenta que su vecino era un extraterrestre.

El humano sacudió la cabeza para acomodar ideas, sentimientos extraños lo atacaron. Aquella noche Gaz iba a elegir dónde comer y si él seguía tardando, sabía a qué se enfrentaría. No le importó. Zim lucía atractivo.

Roce de labios, miradas indecentes. Confundido Dib rompió el beso y se tocó la cara, deseoso de encontrar alguna anomalía. Su corazón latió enloquecido al descubrir la verdad.

El terrícola buscó excusas para su comportamiento, Zim deseó que aquella sustancia cristalina lo desapareciera.

Fragmentos de tiempo flotaron entre ellos, miradas filosas cayeron del cielo. Dominante y dominado, sumisos en un duelo de nervios incesantes.

Aún confuso el chico de la tierra intentó cegarse a si mismo, pero sus nuevos lentes hacían que todo fuera más claro.

Roce con roce, el sabor de los labios del Irk sobre su boca.

Tambaleante se puso de pie y huyó, dejando a un destrozado invasor tendido sobre el suelo.

Roto, raro, a contra corriente. Zim suspiró y cerró los ojos, nadie le había dicho que conquistar la tierra sería tan doloroso.

* * *

Actualización pequeña y bastante azucarada, espero no haberlos dejado OOc. Esta vez no tengo mucho para agregar, más que agradecer (nuevamente) a quiénes agregan a favoritos y dejan rr. Espero que este mini-capítulo fuese de su agrado y que si notan algún error me lo han saber. ¡Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas!

**Wanders:** Fic apuntado para leer, en cuanto tenga tiempo libre comenzaré con que el me recomendaste :). Oh, InuYasha es un fandom genial... ahora ya no recuerdo mucho de la serie, pero en sus tiempo me encantaba (especialmente Sesshömaru) luego el canal que aquí lo emitía lo puso en horarios inalcanzables...

Muchas gracias por todo lo lindo que me escribes, espero leerte pronto y que este cap también fuera de tu agrado. Nos leemos, y ¡buena semana!

**Comentario random: **tengo ganas de hacer un drabble de Rojo y Púrpura.


	4. Vacío

Y después de tres mil años, vuelvo a actualizar. Si voy a ser sincera, esta actualización me quedó muy alejada de la primera idea que tenía para este capítulo. Lo ocurrido es que, luego de muchos días de constantes cortes de luz, mi computadora (la que usaba para escribir) colapsó; y no sólo perdí este fic, sino que varias novelas originales y otras tantas historias de otro fandom… Por lo que ahora me encuentro re-escribiendo todos los caps. desde cero. Cosas que pasan, supongo.

Sin mucho más que decir (más que los clásicos agradecimientos a los lectores), les dejo con la actualización de esta semana… la próxima vendrá ni bien cumpla con las historias que tengo publicadas en otros fandoms, así que pido paciencia, por favor (:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** nop, ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen; los mismos son propiedad de su creador **Jhonen Vasquez **y de (por desgracia) Nickelodeon.

* * *

**-Vacío.-**

Suspiró, Zim le dedicó otra sonrisa cansina, su corazón latió enloquecido. Con el alma destrozada y la boca demasiado seca, Dib levantó una temblorosa mano.

–Vete de aquí. – advirtió hundiéndose en la oscuridad de su cuarto. –Ahora. –

Los ojos del invasor brillaron expectantes, un dejo de falsa malicia le cubrió la voz.

–Quiero saber qué estas tramando. – respondió balanceándose en el borde de la ventana. –Los demás dicen que estás enfermo, que pegaste tu enfermedad a Zim. –

El humano cabezón pestañeó incrédulo, la luna se escondió tras los árboles.

–Dib-gusano no va a la eskuela– siguió el irken levantando la voz. – ¡Cualquier cosa que planees en mi contra, el gran Zim la detendrá!–

Giró los ojos aburrido, su obsesión lo miró impaciente. Ya no había nada para decir, nada que pudiera hacer. El tiempo había escupido su cinismo y los rumores corrieron libres por los pasillos de la eskuela. Murmullos, cuentos locos, palabras vacías cubiertas de veneno. Todos hablaban, todos reían, todos exageraban lo ocurrido. Y él, que no dejaba de morderse los labios buscando el adicto sabor de su enemigo, se convirtió en un _rarito_.

–Eres un estúpido. – soltó deseando olvidar el suave calor de sus bocas agitándose por accidente. – ¿O es que no te das cuenta lo que están diciendo sobre nosotros?–

El pequeño invasor bajó sus antenas, un nuevo retorcijón en su squeedly-spooch lo atacó.

– ¡Mientes!– soltó sobre su aliento. – ¡Sucias mentiras, de un sucio niño terrícola!–

Zim dibujó una falsa sonrisa, su interior se desmoronó por unos instantes. Saberse defectuoso dolía demasiado, quererlo a él era una muerte lenta.

Apretando los puños deseó una nueva lluvia. Los roces de Dib aún latían en su cuerpo.

–Me da igual, Zim… – dijo el humano volviéndose a recostar. –Simplemente, me da igual. –

El invasor pestañeó sorprendido, todo en la oscuridad le dio vueltas.

–Puedes llevarte todo esto en la mañana. – dijo estirando el brazo. –Yo ya no lo quiero. –

La luz del velador se prendió con un ruido metálico, paredes desnudas saludaron al intruso. En el suelo unas veinte cajas de cartón desangraban el parqué de madera, la tristeza flotaba por el ambiente.

Zim no dijo nada, sólo arqueó una ceja.

–Fotos tuyas, cosas tuyas, todo tuyo. – respondió sin mirarlo.

Dominante y dominado guardaron silencio, la casa sumida en sombras sonrió agónica.

Para Dib nada importaba. Su familia, sus compañeros de escuela, la indiferencia del joven irken. Cerró los ojos furioso, ahogando recuerdos. Sus labios en una batalla de roces impúdicos, sus pieles contrastando bajo el sol, el calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Todo era tan raro, tan nuevo, tan aterrador. Todo lo referente a Zim lo acercaba a la vida, todo Zim se la sacaba.

– ¿Te rindes?– medio sonrió el invasor. –Mono Dib, ¿Reconoces el poder del Gran Imperio de Irk?–

Segundos de eterna agonía, la luna llena recortando sus figuras y un gruñido en la habitación continúa.

–Cosas horribles le pasarán a tu planeta, gusano insignificante, terribles, ¡horribles! ¡Espantosas!–

Dib no contestó, ya nada le importaba. Una parte de él se había destruido con las frías palabras del invasor esa noche, después de todo lo que pensaba era una momentánea locura.

«Las ciencias reales te harán sentar cabeza» había dicho aquel hombre de larga bata blanca que decía ser su padre.

Y Dib sonrió vacío al recordar eso, porque entre la indiferencia de su propia familia y la imagen de su malsana obsesión corriendo cómo desquiciado para conquistar al mundo, necesitaba de ese _algo_ que lo trajera de nuevo a la vida. Necesitaba, casi con desesperación, despertar para darse cuenta que todo lo vivido era un simple sueño.

* * *

¡Uff! 632 palabras, me sigo manteniendo dentro del ámbito de las viñetas (:. Muchas gracias a todos los mandan reviews o que, simplemente, agregan esta historia a sus favoritos; ¡Me inspiran para seguir!

**Wanders:** Jajaja, tranquila, suele pasar…. Mira que yo también he estado alejada de la escritura por otras circunstancias. ¡Felicidades por los comentarios obtenidos en tu primer fic! :3 espero que se vengan más y con más éxito.

Muchas gracias por lo que me dices y que bien que el cap. Pasado tuviese tanto éxito XD yo dudaba a la hora de colgarlo. Que la semana te sea leve, ¡nos leeremos y perdón por la demora! :3

**Fobia: **Hola y ¡bienvenida a esta partecita del fandom! :3 yo también soy algo nueva por esta sección, *°* me encanta encontrarme con más escritores que le impiden a este fandom 'hundirse'

¡La Letra M! ¡Juro que casi no recordaba a ese personaje! Insisto, sería muy interesante ver qué pasaría con los demás estudiantes si la serie hubiese seguido al aire *-*. Muchas gracias por agregarme y por todo lo que escribes y mil perdones por la tardanza al actualizar. ¡Espero que este cap. fuese de tu agrado! ¡Éxitos!

**Chuzzley:** Jajaja, te comprendo, en un principio fanfiction puede ser bastante complicado, pero luego le vas tomando la mano (recuerdo que a mí me explicó otro user cómo hacerle para subir fics, borrar, arreglar capítulos y esas cosas )

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te guste. Siento mucho la demora y espero que este capítulo cumpliera con todas tus expectativas : D.

**Comentario totalmente random:** x_x sigo con tremendas ganas de escribir el Red/Purple pero aún no tengo 'trozos' de historia en mi cabeza xx

¡Hata la proxíma actualización! :3


End file.
